The invention relates to machines for brewing hot beverages, and more particularly to improvements in tea making machines. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in tea making machines of the type wherein a first vessel serves to confine a supply of water to be heated, a second vessel contains a supply of tea leaves to be steeped in hot water, and a riser connects the two vessels to permit heated water to flow from the first vessel into the second vessel.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 428 165 discloses an appliance which can be used as a coffee maker or as a tea making machine and wherein a first vessel which can receive a supply of fresh water to be heated is disposed beneath a second vessel having a first compartment for a supply of pulverulent coffee or for a supply of tea leaves and a second compartment for the beverage. An electric heater is adjacent the bottom of the first vessel, and the second vessel can be hermetically sealed to prevent the aroma from escaping when the machine is in use. The bottom portion of the second compartment in the second vessel is adjacent a solenoid operated valve which must be opened in order to permit the beverage to leave the respective compartment of the second vessel. A riser is provided to establish a path for the flow of hot water from the first vessel into the first compartment of the second vessel. One open end of the riser is adjacent the bottom of the first vessel (i.e., adjacent the electric heater for fresh water), and the other open end of the riser is adjacent the detachable closure or cover at the top of the first compartment of the second vessel. An intermediate portion of the riser extends through the bottom of the first compartment of the second vessel, and such bottom forms part of the closure for the first vessel. When the machine is put to use, the electric heater is connected to an energy source to heat water in the first vessel to the boiling point whereby the pressure in the first vessel rises and boiling water is caused to ascend in the riser and to overflow into the first compartment of the second vessel. The duration of so-called brewing or steeping time (the interval of contact between boiling water and comminuted coffee beans or tea leaves) is determined by the operator of the machine. To this end, the machine is equipped with a clock which is set by the operator and opens the solenoid operated valve after elapse of the selected interval of time. This enables freshly brewed coffee or tea to descend from the respective compartment of the second vessel and to accumulate in a coffee pot or in a teapot.
A drawback of the just described conventional machine is that it must employ a very long riser which extends from the bottom of the first vessel and all the way to, or into close proximity of, the top of the second vessel. The riser is fixedly secured to the cover for the first vessel, i.e., to the bottom wall of the second vessel. Moreover, the machine must be furnished with a clock and with a solenoid operated valve for evacuation of beverage from the second vessel.
German Pat. No. 686 482 discloses a coffee or tea making machine wherein three vessels must be disposed on top of each other. The uppermost vessel has a heating belt, a switch for the heater and an outlet valve and serves to store a supply of fresh water which is to be heated. A steeping or brewing vessel is disposed beneath the topmost vessel and is equipped with a filter and an outlet valve. The lowermost vessel serves to receive hot beverage from the steeping or brewing vessel. A drawback of this machine is that the combined height of the three vessels is excessive and that not only the uppermost vessel but also the steeping or brewing vessel must be provided with a discrete valve-controlled outlet for the liquid. This contributes to the cost of the machine, especially if the valves are to be controlled by clocks.
German Pat. No. 3 312 354 discloses a modified tea making machine with three superimposed vessels. The vessel for the supply of fresh water is equipped with a heater and a cover and has an adjustable outlet for admission of hot water into a steeping vessel. The latter has an outlet which can discharge tea directly into a teapot or another suitable tea collecting vessel. The adjustable outlet of the vessel for the supply of fresh water includes a siphon type riser, and the outlet of the steeping vessel is controlled by a valve which is actuatable by a clock. This machine also exhibits the drawback that the combined height of its three vessels is excessive. Moreover, the aforementioned valve must be controlled by an electronic unit which contributes to the cost of the machine.